


Undocumented

by SimplySyra



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: The Void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySyra/pseuds/SimplySyra
Summary: We are all born covered in blood and screaming.





	

Life is tiny. An infinitesimal, savage spark clinging with desperate ferocity to dying embers.

But, still, it feels. And what it feels has hunger. Bares teeth and claws. Curls back its lips and snarls into the empty spaces between feeble heartbeats. 

So it is with the boy. Small with cold feet. A belly shrunk by hunger and thin hands clenching double fistfuls of pain. 

A starving child is already half empty. A beaten one even more so. Children with eyes like holes and chests like caves… He was already cold and dark inside when they found him.

Yet, still his blood burns as it bursts brilliant and broken into the ravenous air. Even as the Void frost claws its way down the blade and into his veins. Still, his heart pounds and clings to the promise of fire.

Life is warm and wet and whimpering. It smells of saltwater and smoke. It glints like the curve of empty shells left behind by receding tides.

Pain ruptures failing breaths. Fog fills falling shadows. The taste of iron mingled with moondust. The distant crash of waves and the sickly scrabble of the frozen dirt they scattered across his mother’s coffin.

Cold. Colder than the day she died. The ground was too hard. The grave too shallow. And the rats…they…

Is this what it means to be a god?

He tries to ask even as the sound of his own screams fills the Void.


End file.
